Chocolate
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Benditamente dulce, jodidamente embriagante...


**Disclaimer:** Los maravillosos personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** y yo solo los tomo prestados con el fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro. ¡He dicho!

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Delirios excesivos de la autora (?)

**-.- Chocolate -.-**

.

.

.

Naruto _vs._ Sasuke.

Azul brillante contra negro profundo.

Después de un rato, la discusión se había reducido a un duelo de miradas en la cafetería de la universidad solo para hacer que el pelinegro confesara sobre _eso_.

Pero no estaba funcionando.

Naruto se devanaba los sesos pensando en _eso _y a Sasuke _eso_ parecía darle lo mismo. Bueno, en realidad se veía un poco irritado…y le temblaban las manos…y sus ojos estaban más negros que de costumbre…pero eso era porque Naruto estaba presionándole hasta el cansancio.

—Naruto...—llamó Sasuke.

—¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el _Teme _`ttebayo?—acusó el rubio de inmediato.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con paciencia. No entendía cuál era el maldito problema.

Sakura y el mismo Naruto se la pasaban jodiéndole la existencia con que lo hiciera y ahora que simplemente le había dado su regalada gana hacerlo, el rubio armaba un escándalo como si fuese el fin del mundo. ¿Quién les entendía?

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?—chilló Naruto—¡Ni siquiera te gusta! ¡Nunca te ha gustado `ttebayo!

—Naruto…

—¡Es como…así…es…no debería…!

—Naruto...

—¡Demonios! ¡Esto es...es...es...!

—Tsk. ¡Ya cállate, _Dobe_!

—¡No me digas _Dobe_, bastardo! ¡¿Desde cuándo tú...?

—Naruto...

—¡Era un chocolate!—el Uzumaki agitó los brazos frenéticamente como si se ahogara, haciendo que toda la cafetería se volviera a mirarlos—¡Un dulce! ¡Tú no comes dulces y te comiste MI chocolate `ttebayo! ¡MI chocolate!

Si, _ese_ era todo el escándalo.

El estoico, frío y _teme_ Sasuke Uchiha, _repudiador__ de dulces_, había osado comerse el único sustento momentáneo de Naruto—hasta que Sakura llegase de su clase de Lengua para ir a comer—y el rubio no concebía en qué clase de universo retorcido pasaba _eso_. ¡Sasuke no comía dulces! ¡No había lógica en que eso pasara!

Seguro al Uchiha le habían lavado el cerebro o andaba en drogas o peor aún era un zombi devorador de cerebros. Cualquier posibilidad alarmaba enormemente al muchacho.

—¡Un chocolate `ttebayo!

Sasuke bajó la mirada a la barra a medio comer sobre la mesa y maldijo mientras se masajeó el puente de la nariz, intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza.

—¡Le diré a Sakura-chan!—amenazó Naruto finalmente, señalando a la pelirrosa que recién entraba a la cafetería. Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada.

—No te atrevas, _usuratonkachi_—siseó con tono amenazante. Ya había tenido suficiente de tonterías.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada retadora con sus chispeantes ojos azules y frunció el ceño, tomando aire. El Uchiha le dedicó una muda promesa de muerte y a ese punto, cualquiera con media neurona se habría retirado, temiendo por su vida. Desgraciadamente, Naruto no era muy listo pero sí bastante obstinado.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun!—gritó Sakura mientras alcanzaba su mesa—Lamento la tardanza. Iruka-sensei me entretuvo más de la...

—¡Sakura-chan~!—canturreó el Uzumaki a todo pulmón como si la chica estuviese parada muy lejos. Ella le miró de malas—¡Sasuke-_teme_ comió chocolate`ttebayo! ¡Un pufdadahaha! ¡Aaaah!

Se oyó un gran estruendo cuando Naruto se fue de espaldas con silla incluida y un pesado libro de _Derecho_ estampado en el rostro mientras Sasuke se llevaba a una confundida y alarmada Sakura lejos del _Dobe_ _chismoso_.

Ni porque su vida de pendiera de ello, le iba a dar explicaciones de su comportamiento a Naruto y menos enfrente de Sakura. La razón por la que cogiera el chocolate en vez de la manzana a su lado...eso no era asunto de nadie, salvo suyo.

—Oye, Sasuke-kun...—habló la pelirrosa cuando atravesaban edificio de ciencias, ya más calmada y curiosa, mirando al Uchiha. El aludido enarcó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Naruto? Creí que no te gustaban los dulces—reflexionó.

Sasuke bufó. Allá iba de nuevo a tener la misma absurda conversación de _dobe_ con la ojijade.

—Quizá escuché mal o es alguna burrada de Naruto como siempre...—siguió parloteando antes de sentir una penetrante mirada azabache sobre ella—No lo hiciste ¿o sí?—enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

—Hmp. _Molesta_—gruñó él, corroborando las palabras de Naruto.

—¡De verdad, lo hiciste!—jadeó Sakura, sorprendida—Pero...¡¿Por qué?...quiero decir...¡¿Cómo?—rió complacida—¡Cuéntamelo! ¡Anda!

El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. ¿Que se supone que quería oír? Se lo comió y punto. No había nada espectacular en el asunto.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun!—insistió la pelirrosa con tono infantil y frunció los labios de forma graciosa mientras se le colgaba del brazo.

Sasuke concluyó entonces, al mirar esos labios rosados que le hacían una muda invitación, que quizá todo fue inevitable. El que Sakura no llegara, el que Naruto y él muriesen de hambre y el rubio no dejara de quejarse al respecto. Todo lo orilló a dejarse llevar por su malhumorado estado, tomar la ya tan mencionada barra de chocolate, morderla y al segundo siguiente tener la mirada de toda la cafetería encima mientras Naruto gritaba enloquecido.

Así que, sindarle tiempo de réplicas a Sakura, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso que haría al Polo Norte derretirse. Se apoderó de su boca con movimientos certeros, astutos y demandantes. Succionó, lamió, mordió y recorrió sus rosados labios haciendo que Sakura no pudiese reprimir un profundo suspiro que deleitó sus sentidos. Incitándole tomar más, a enredar sus dedos entre su exótico cabello y cobijar su frágil cuerpo con el suyo. _Devorarla._

Se separaron finalmente por la falta de oxigeno. El Uchiha se pasó la lengua sugestivamente por los labios, degustando el sabor de su brillo labial, procediendo a enterrar su nariz en su cuello y ascender con deliberada parsimonia por sus mejillas arreboladas hasta su cabello, aspirando el aroma que emanaba de su piel de porcelana. Sonrió.

_Chocolate_.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso, _Sakura_?—finalmente le cuestionó con voz ronca y un brillo de anticipación en sus orbes ónix.

Sakura se estremeció ante la abrumadora distancia de un par de milímetros entre ellos y suspiró, envolviéndole con su dulce aliento, víctima de su ensoñación.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante y volvió a besarla.

Todo en Sakura era delicioso chocolate. Benditamente dulce, jodidamente embriagante…

Todos tenían razón: Sasuke Uchiha odiaba los dulces, porque ningún dulce en el planeta, ni siquiera la insípida barra de chocolate de Naruto, podría compararse con el dulce sabor de los labios y la piel de Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

**N.A. **Yahoo! He vuelto a las andadas.

¡Dios santo! De verdad que cuando escribí esto tenía un severo delirio por comer alguna golosina. He estado dos semanas sin ellas y no es muy sano para mi mente, el doctor lo ha dicho (?) xD. Así que espero no haya quedado OOC y les haya gustado. Siento que la escena del beso me quedó especialmente rara. Espero que me den algunos consejillos para mejorarla. De antemano gracias.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

_._

_._


End file.
